Connected by Dreams
by KiiroiNoAce
Summary: "who's there? why are you asking for help? what can i do for you? please smile... if you don't want to, please do it for me, just for me."


Why does this place feel so cold? Why am I here? Where actually am I now?

_**"Please…"**_

Is that a girl voice?

_**"Please…"  
**_  
Yes, it was! But, who is she? Where is the voice come from? And why does her voice sound so painful?

**"Please… help me…"  
**

"Who are you?" I scream out to the voice. Suddenly, it becomes very silent, and then -

_**"Please help me!"  
**_

The pressure around the place become stronger and the temperature become colder.

_**"PLEASE…! PLEASE HELP ME!"  
**_

"Who the hell are you! What actually is going on in he-"

"LEN! WAKE UP! IT'S LATE ALREADY!"

"Hah….! It's late already?" I said as I tried to open my eyes.

"Yes, it is! And you better start to prepare yourself before you really make us late to school!" shouted Rin.

"Alright, alright… I'll wake up now Rin," I groaned, yawning.

"Good! You better prepare yourself in half hour or I'll leave you behind!" snarled Rin with a threatening voice.

"Yes miss, I will!" I shouted sarcastically to get her out of my room.

At last, leaves my room. My sister, Rin, is always like that in the morning. I think, she's more like my Mother, you know? When my Mom and Rin get mad, they'll shout and almost try to bribe me.  
Well, forget about that. Why should I thinking about their habits? I have anything else to think about, like things about school and… my dream –

Yeah, the dream I had last night was totally weird! I can't see anything! Yet, I only felt cold strong pressure, and a girl's voice from unknown source. Her voice sounded so sad and painful, yet sweet. I can't forget her voice. But, why did she ask for help? What has or is happening to her?

I have to leave it aside for a while now. If not, those monsters at the dining table will start to shouting at me. Yeah, I think they'll start doing it in 15 minutes, more or less. So I actually thought about my dream for already 15 minutes? Time is escaping so quickly!

DING…DONG…DING…DONG…

I'm quite relieved that I made it to school right as the bell rings.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE WERE ALMOST LATE!" shouted Rin angrily while running, pulling my arm.

So, I'm the only one who is relieved about that, huh?

_Why are you angry? At least we're not late!_ I won't say that to her; because if I do, it will just cause me more problems. So I choose to be quiet and go to my class.

When I arrive, everyone inside the class is fussing about something. Because I don't know anything and I don't really care about it, so I just go straight to my desk and sit down.

The seat beside me is empty - or simply I just don't have a 'table-mate'. Do you know why? Because I don't want to have one! The table-mates' I have had before were all very annoying and I hated it! But if there's to be a new student, I think I'll have to sit with that person, right? At least that's what I promised to my homeroom teacher, Megurine Luka-Sensei.

The first period would be math. That's what it should be right now. Then, why isn't Luka-Sensei here? She's an English teacher. There would be one from the two reasons of she's here: First, she's here because our Math teacher is sick; or second, it's because there's a new student. I really hope she's not here because the second reason. If it was, then I should have a new table-mate! NO WAY!

"Good morning everyone, for the first period I'll use it for introduce you to your new class-mate! She'll be your new friend start from today! But, I'm telling you that this girl is quite shy, so please don't crowd her, okay?" called Luka-Sensei happily.

So… it's really because the second reason, huh? Damn it!

"Could you please come inside now and introduce yourself to others?" hollered Luka-Sensei to the girl that had been waiting outside the class.

But at least she's a shy girl; maybe she won't be annoying - or at least that's what I am hoping for.

As she walks inside, she's quite cute from what I see. Her porcelain white skin and her long silky green-aqua hair match her well. The only thing hiding her from perfection is her face is so expressionless, so blank and uninterested.

Wait a minute? Why the hell am I thinking about that new girl? I'm not falling for her that easily!  
No Len, Calm yourself Len… calm yourself. It's just because she's going to be your desk-mate and nothing else! Now, just focus to the introduction and nothing else!

"Come on girl! Don't be shy…" smiles Luka-Sensei as she tries to make her comfortable.

She nodded, and then she stared forward to the rest of the students.

It's weird. Why does her stare feel so cold? It's like the temperature become colder and the pressure became - somehow tense.  
Wait! Doesn't this feeling resemble the feeling I had experienced… in my dream?

-

K: Hello, did you like what I wrote?  
R: Yeah, did you like it? It's her first story!  
K: That's right! So please review!  
R: YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!  
K: Don't shout…  
R: Ah - Sorry then?  
K: So childish…  
R: What did you say?  
K: Bye-bye now! (Running away)  
R: Wait! I'm not finished with you! Come back!


End file.
